


Self Loving

by Kaioken95



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges (Homestuck), Gen, Masturbation, Porn, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Tentabulges (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: A short NSFW one-shot fic of just Cronus pleasuring himself on a quiet night.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Self Loving

Cronus sitting alone in the darkness of his room. Dressed in purple shorts, a sleeveless top, and knee-high socks. The only source of light was from his palmhusk, the device was up close to his face. He was scrolling through some photos and videos. His cheeks blushing a pale violet shade. Cronus was biting his lower lips, the sounds of moaning and grunting coming from his device. Arching his knees up, the tightness of his boxers around his bulge was stifling.  
  
He began to rub and grope the bulge, making it move and twitch. Shuddering softly, Cronus gently pushed his hand into his underwear. His dry, cool palm was met with a wet, hot and sticky sensation. His eyes focusing on the screen, watching his porn while his hand got to work.  
  
Cronus’s fingers were gently trailing up and down his bulge. Then wrapped around the base, it was pulsing from his tightened grip. Stroking himself, he closed his eyes to imagine someone in the room with him. Their face just inches away from his tentabulge. Just begging to swallow it, a shudder escaped his mouth.

His bulge dripping a slimy fluid, his fingers were smeared in the substance as he continued stroking himself. Pants and grunts kept leaving his mouth. With one hand working on his bulge, and his other hand holding his palmhusk, he gently threw the device aside, turning up the volume so he could still hear his porn.

Now with his other hand now free he began sliding his top up over his chest. His fingers rubbing and squeezing his soft nipples. Closing his eyes, imagining someone toying with the body. He couldn’t keep still, tossing his head to the side, continuing to tweak his nipple, and his pumping his bulge. His clothes felt constricting, tugging at them, Cronus quickly stopped. He frantically began tossing off his shirt, socks, and underwear to the floor.

Fuck, why couldn’t he have someone to play with right now. Damn, he really wanted to fuck someone right now. Tightening his fingers harder around his bulge, pumping it hard, the rising friction. Whimpers and pants were escaping his lips, the heat rising throughout his body was making him sweat all over.

Images running through his mind, hands all over his body, touching, scratching. A mouth sucking on his bulge. Taking turns riding him. His eyes were barely open, dazed. Sweating running off his naked body. His lips twisted into a crooked smile, drooling. Unable to contain his moaning anymore, his breathing was heavy.

Laying fully back now, staring up into space. His bulge was oozing, running down into his palm. His fingers were poking and prodding his bulge, he could every vein pulsing and throbbing. Who could it be? Who would be sucking him off? Biting his lower lip, he imagines Kankri, that cute shy expression on his face, his slimy bulge against Kankri’s face. His tongue running along with it, and kissing it all over. Watching him take it down his throat, his head bopping up and down. His hand stroking Kankri’s hair as sucks him dry. “A-Ah fuck! I’m gonna co-” Cronus gasped loudly, jolts of pleasure shot throughout his body. Hot spurts of cum shot out of his tentabulge staining his abdomen, grunting and gasping like an animal, his body trembling from head to toe until his orgasm finished.

His heart was racing, his vision was a little blurry, spots filling his sight, blinking a few times. His bulge twitching, his hand was stained in his sticky mess. Glancing around his room, there wasn’t any to wipe his mess. Slowly sitting up, and then getting to his feet he walked over to the door leading to the bathroom. Wiping most of it off with some tissue, and already being naked, Cronus jumped into the shower.

Turning on the water pressure, Cronus just stood there as the warm water sprayed down on him. Running his fingers through his hair, glancing down his bulge was now limb the water washing the excess cum off his body. Grabbing some body wash, squeezing some into his hands, he began slathering it all over his body. The sweet smell of fruits replaced the sweaty smell on his skin.

A few minutes later, Cronus was back in his room, a towel around his neck after fully drying himself. He didn’t bother to get dressed, so he just hopped back onto his bed.


End file.
